


Clothes

by AutisticWriter



Series: 50 Sentences [7]
Category: Yonderland (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Ho-Tan is Trans, Prompt Fill, Sweet, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Ho-Tan wanders off and looks through Debbie’s wardrobe, and they end up discussing fashion.Sentence 7: “Why are you stealing my clothes?”





	Clothes

“Why are you stealing my clothes?”

Ho-Tan jumps, freezing in place. She lets go of the coat hanger and slowly turns around, trying to look like she wasn’t just rummaging through Debbie’s wardrobe.

Debbie is stood in the doorway, and her friendly smile isn’t enough for Ho-Tan to relax. She steps closer.

“I was only joking, Ho-Tan,” she says. “I’m not annoyed with you.”

Ho-Tan sighs, forcing herself to smile. “Thank you. I was just having a look at your clothes. The fashion in your world is fascinating.”

Debbie looks her up and down, and she knows that Debbie is looking at her fancy robes. “I could say the same about yours. What are you doing in here, anyway?”

“I got bored of watching the thing on your television, so I went for a wander,” Ho-Tan says, wondering if the others are still watching the weird programme called a soap opera. “Am I intruding?”

“No, it’s fine,” Debbie says. She moves closer and looks inside her wardrobe. “So, did you see anything you like?”

Ho-Tan smiles and shows Debbie her favourite thing in the wardrobe: a long, flowing dark blue skirt.

“You have good taste,” Debbie says.

Ho-Tan grins. “Thanks.”


End file.
